


eucharis

by atramento



Series: leading to somewhere [1]
Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramento/pseuds/atramento
Summary: “Would you teach me to fight with swords as cadets do?”One simple question turns Argath's world upside down; he's not certain if he hates the development though.
Relationships: Tietra Heiral/Argath Thadalfus
Series: leading to somewhere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198166
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	eucharis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomebodyGetsIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyGetsIt/gifts).



The trip towards Dorter had been delayed; thus Argath took it upon himself to ensure that everyone was prepared and not just himself. It did not take long before his companions tired of his incessant reminding and they sent him from the castle to the town around Eagrose proper. Clutching the hastily scribbled list in his fist Argath stomped his way downtown.

If they wanted to be ill prepared that was not _his_ business. 

He was studying two swords-- whose difference in craftsmanship was honestly minute-- when the sensation of a light tap on his shoulder guard startled him. “Gah!” Argath jolted away from the display and was about to cuff someone upside the ear when he realized the offender was Tietra. 

“You have simply got to stop doing that, Miss Tietra.” He groaned as he turned to face her proper. She was wearing something lighter than the usual tightly laced dress and skirts-- an airy white long sleeved shirt with a rougher vest over it and one plain cloth skirt. In other words, an outfit more befitting her common station. Still, Argath felt his face warm when he realized he was staring for even a moment. 

Yet for all of his ogling, Tietra hadn’t been paying attention apparently. “What?” She blinked, mouth slightly agape as if she hadn’t just startled Argath out of his wits. 

“Disturbing-- bah, nevermind. What did you need?” Argath crossed his arms, scowling slightly at Tietra across from him. 

Tietra gasped. “Oh, I saw you and I wanted to greet you, Argath. You look... bothered... though.” She frowned with some sort of concern that normally Argath would brush off were he not desperate for company at the moment. 

“Your brother, Ramza, and their fellows have sent me away.” Argath sighed. “For the simple crime of over-caution.” 

“Oohhh, that does sound serious.” Tietra remarked, a hint of amusement in her voice and in the smile that seemed to be threatening to appear any moment now. Argath gave her a frown that only deepened when she did giggle softly. 

He did not recall her being so giddy with him, though he supposed he only had himself to blame; familiarity bred indignities. “In honesty, Argath...” Her voice sniped him out of his thinking. “You do tend to... um...” She tapped her still faintly upturned lips. “...grouse overmuch.” 

“So that is your idea of being honest with me? _Insulting_ my well-meaning nature?” Argath sneered, crossing his arms. Tietra held up her hands in supplication, her smile becoming sheepish. 

“Calm now, Argath-- I only meant what I said as a jest. I think your caution is very endearing!” Whether she meant those words or not, Argath felt his face warm slightly. 

“E-endearing?” He hated how he stammered, how his voice wanted to break and betray the slight flutter in his chest as Tietra smiled once more. “Well what is endearing about--” 

Tietra looked at the paved streets beneath them with a sort of humbleness that street walkways did not deserve. “I would not know how to explain... oh!” She seemed to perk up. ”Oh I just remembered what I thought to ask you..! I would not want to waste your preparation with merely a greeting after all.” When she realized Argath was only going to stare at her incredulously, Tietra rubbed her cheek with a hand and pointed at the window with the other. 

“Would you teach me to fight with swords as cadets do?” 

Argath blinked again; to the point he looked more gaping fish than a young lad of sixteen."Teach? Fight? Teach _you_ to fight?"

Tietra’s smile was patient-- but quirked up a bit at one corner as if hinting impatience. “Yes; I feel it impertinent. Delita will be leaving again soon; so will you. I won’t have any of you to protect me if bullies strike again.” 

Arms still crossed, Argath looked down at his feet. “I suppose teaching you might be helpful. And you are right; I won’t be around to fist fight scoundrels who defame your honor.” He glanced up with a small grin of his own. “Alright Tietra, I will show you what I can.” 


End file.
